


Forced Gift

by VoidSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blood Drinking, Demon Dirk Strider, Dubious Consent, Hunter Jake English, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks up and scans the darkness, he can’t see or hear anything and the only thing that tells him he’s not alone anymore is the glint of orange that reflects from the light. He recognizes those eyes; he’s seen them before, and he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Gift

**Author's Note:**

> They don't know each other's names until later in the story.
> 
> This is non-con, to dub-con and Jake is drugged! So keep that in mind before reading~ this is pretty PWP in the end though.
> 
> I’m my own beta so if you see a glaring mistakes let me know! :3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Jake is sitting on the floor in a dark warehouse like room)

Jake wakes up with a jolt, breathing harshly and unsure to where he is. His eyes search wildly for an answer, its dark and the only light in the room is a dim bulb hanging above him. He wills his eyes to adjust but it’s far too dark. He realizes his wrists are tied firmly behind his back and he struggles with it. It doesn’t bulge and he growls low, frustrated and confused, he stops trying and instead tries to figure out how he got here.

He closes his eyes and tries to recall the last place he was. He remembers being at base, talking with John. Then there was noise, a surprise attack, they’d been unprepared and after that it’s dark and he isn’t sure what happened to John.

Before he can think any more on the matter he hears the creak of a door opening. He looks up and scans the darkness, he can’t see or hear anything and the only thing that tells him he’s not alone anymore is the glint of orange that reflects from the light. He recognizes those eyes; he’s seen them before, and he knows.

“Nice to see you join me, dear hunter.” He says playfully, barely over a whisper. “I was afraid you’d broken. “  Jake hears his footsteps growing closer. “And that would have been such a shame, _really_.” He adds and now Jake can see him fully, standing there with a grin on his face, sharp teeth poking out as he looks down at him with a predatory gaze.

“You may as well kill me now.” Jake bites back with a growl and frowns when the demon laughs at him.

He abruptly stops laughing. “If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead by now.” He steps closer. “But I have different plans for you.”  It’s a promise and Jake’s eyes harden as he listens to him.

“Don’t you _dare_ lay a hand on me.” Jake warns harshly and the demon laughs again, it makes Jake sick.

“You do realize your situation hunter? That I can do with you as I please, you’re at my mercy.” He chuckles. “I’d suggest you start begging now.”

“I’d never lower myself to beg for my life from a _demon._ ”  His words are like venom.

“You may not be begging now.” He moves faster than eyes can follow, and he straddles Jake. “But I can promise you’ll be begging soon enough.” He whispers against Jake’s ear and Jake jumps, tilting his face away from the demon.

Jake kicks and struggles, yanking at the rope and tries to get Dirk off of him. “Get off of me you filth!”

Dirk just presses down more firmly and he smirks. “That’s not a very nice thing to say.” He grabs Jakes face in his hands and turns him so they are staring eye to eye. “I think I’ve listened to enough of your shit for now.” And he squeezes painfully at Jakes cheeks prying his mouth open. He shoves his other hand into Jake’s mouth, pressing something round and hard into it.

He pushes it as far back as he can, until Jake gags and chokes it down. He let’s go of Jake’s face and Jake bites down hard on his fingers,  blood fills his mouth and he has no choice but to swallow it down, it’s metallic, disgusting and thick. But the hiss he hears from the demon gives him satisfaction in knowing that he’s hurt him.

Dirk presses his fingers down painfully against his tongue and Jake relents letting him pull his fingers out. Jake looks and grins when he sees the damage and he’s sure he hurt him. But the laugh he hears isn’t what he’s expecting and he glares up at him.

Dirk just licks his fingers with slow long strokes, almost like a cat; and the wound is already healing. Dirk smiles at him, teeth even more prominent with the closeness. “Just like a dog, I _knew_ you’d do that.” And that’s when Jake realizes the he’s played right into the demon’s hand.

“Damn you!” He yells and spits at Dirk.

“So feisty.” Dirk shifts in his lap. “I like that.”  It chills Jake right to the bone.  “And just so you know… we’re going to be having lots of _fun_.” Jake heart races as Dirk’s word’s sink in.

“Don’t you-“

“Ah ah ah hunter, like I said, you’re not in a position to threaten me.” He places his arms on Jake’s shoulders and plays with his hair. “We usually kill hunters, but I’ve got plans for _you_ , and nothing you say is going to stop them from happening.”  He leans in closer. “But I do like a fight.”

And that Jake can surely deliver on as he tries to strike Dirk with his forehead, but the demon is too fast and he strikes air. He continues struggling and yelling, telling the demon to kill him, and trying to get loose. But it’s hopeless and all he gets back are taints and laughs.

“It’s nice to see someone that doesn’t give up so easily…I like my men like that.” He says and Jake stills and glares hard at him.

The demon ignores him and instead pulls off his shirt. “All that struggling got me all hot.” He leans back and runs his hand over his stomach, his muscles noticeable under the light and Jake looks over him briefly. “Like what you see hunter?” He teases and he sticks his tongue out playfully, winking at Jake.

“You’re a _monster_ , lower than dirt; I want to rip your heart out and nothing more.” Jake replies before clenching his jaws.

“Whatever you say.” He leans forward and kisses Jake’s neck. “I promise you’ll be singing a different tone soon enough.” Dirk whispers into his ear and grabs at the collar of his shirt. He digs his sharp nails through it and rips it open exposing Jake’s chest.

“Stop!” Jake yells at him in vain and the demon ignores him, dipping down to lick over his nipple.

Jake turns away, refusing to watch as Dirk violates him, and he knows he has no control over what’s about to happen.

Dirk plays with him, licking and sucking at one nipple, while rubbing and pinching at the other one. His free hand roams over Jake’s skin and Dirk gently runs his nails along his side. Jake tries to jerk away from his hand, but it’s useless.

His body works against him and Jake bites his lips as his nipples grow sensitive and hard. It’s horrifying and he’s disgusted with himself, he hates his body and the thought of what’s doing this to him. “You disgusting revolting creature.” He says, refusing to give in.

Dirk continues ignoring him, sucking harder on the taut nib, and he’s quite pleased with himself when he feels the first signs of arousal grow in the human.

“You’ll be found demon and my comrades will tear your heart out.” Jake’s voice is icy and he refuses to give in to any pleasure. “They’ll find your hive, kill your queen, kill you, we will rid-“

Dirk rolls his hips and grinds himself down on the hunter’s lap and it works like a charm, Jake’s tirade stops and he gasps from the sudden jolt of pleasure. Dirk stops and sits up to laugh at him, as if he’s the biggest joke ever. Jake doesn’t even glance at him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

“What were you saying again hunter? I didn’t quite catch that.” He mockingly asks as he grinds down again and smiles when Jake gasps again. “I like my men to fight, not blabber about impossibilities.”  He says and Jake turns to scowl at him.

Dirk just winks at him and gets off his lap; he spreads Jake’s legs open and seats himself between them. He rubs his hand over the swell in his jeans and grins, he’s already half hard.

“Take your filthy hands off of me, or I’ll make you regret ever knowing me.” Jake says seething with rage and the demon loves it.

“You’re still not in a situation to be making threats, how many times do I have to tell you before you understand that hunter?”  He asks not waiting for a reply as he presses his hand down over Jake’s half mass.

Jake bites his lips as a straggled moan escapes him unintentionally. He tries to squeeze his legs together, to crush the demon, to get him away from his body. But his legs won’t comply; only moving a fraction, and his brows furrow in confusion and Dirk sees that.

“It wasn’t that long ago, surely you remember.” He says before unzipping his jeans. “You really are thick.” He adds as he pushes the fabric down freeing Jake’s cock. “And I mean that in _both_ terms, just so you know.”

Dirk holds his cock in his hand and leans down; he drips saliva down the shaft and strokes at his cock until there’s no resistance. He hears Jake struggling to keep his moans at bay and knows it won’t last long. He takes Jake’s cock in his mouth and slides his tongue underneath the foreskin; he pulls it down with his hand and sucks at the head. He takes the hunter’s cock down as far as he can and pulls back slowly, swapping his tongue over the head, before taking him back down again, the head rubbing against the back of his throat as Jake’s cock hardens and pulses to life.

Jake gasps helplessly as new sensations over take him, he’s never had anyone suck him off and it’s more than he can handle. He tries to think of anything, wills himself not to moan, curses himself when he can’t stop it and finally resigns himself as he moans deep and loud, not able to fight it as the demon continues sucking at him with his wicked tongue.

Dirk feels smug as he hears the first of many moans to come. The hunter lasted longer than he’d thought he would, but in the end he’d fallen. Dirk licks up his shaft one more time before dipping down and licking his balls, sucking gently at the skin and stroking his cock firmly with his hand. He listens as Jake’s breathing comes harsher and his heart races faster.

His hips twitch and jerk as Dirk strokes him firmly with experienced hands. Every movement sends another wave of pleasure crashing over his body and he’s not sure if it’s the drug or his body reacting to the new touch. He hates it with every fiber of his being, but he can’t fight the way his hips drives his cock into the Dirk’s hand faster.  He can’t hold the moans that fall easily from his lips and it’s nauseating.

He trembles as his orgasm builds up; his mind comes to a halt as his hips falter. Dirk hears the change in his breathing, feels the change in pace, and knows that he won’t last long if he doesn’t do something. He waits until Jake’s right at the edge, and squeezes at the base of the hunter’s shaft. It effectively stops his orgasm and Jake growls in frustration as his cock softens slightly in the demons hold.

“What’s the matter?” Dirk asks teasingly as he leans up to look over Jake. His cheeks are flushed, his lips swollen from harsh biting, sweat rolling down forehead and if looks could kill, Dirk knows he’d be dead from his piercing gaze.

“ _FUCK_ you.”  He says maliciously.

“Still have fight in you I see… I _like_ that.” Dirk grins and he’s pleased. “And I’ll be the one doing the fucking.” The way Jake’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he glares at him is very satisfying. He can almost _taste_ the fear coming off of him and it’s delicious.

He scoots back and pulls off Jakes shoes; it’s almost funny to watch as he tries to kick at him. His legs are slow and unresponsive and Dirk knows all too well what’s happening and the hunter will know soon enough too. Dirk pulls Jake out of his clothes leaving him naked, save for his torn shirt. He admires the man laid out in front of him for a moment before undoing his own jeans.

Jake hates this, hates his body, despises the demon in front of him and hates himself. He contemplates biting his own tongue off so he can choke on his blood and die. He slides his tongue against his teeth and realizes he’s not strong enough to kill himself that way. He averts his eyes and doesn’t watch as Dirk undresses.

Dirk watches Jakes face as he pushes his jeans down his hips, he knows what he’s thinking. It clearly written on his face and Dirk almost feels bad for him. But he can’t really feel _that_ bad when he’s doing him a favor. The hunter doesn’t know it yet, but he’ll realize it one day and thank him. He stands up and pushes his jeans and underwear completely off, kicking them aside as Jakes continues to look away.

He walks into the darkness and comes back with a tube of orange tinged translucent liquid. “I wonder how your friend is faring right now.” He states offhandedly as if making polite conversation as he gets back down on his knees.

“Don’t you DARE touch him.” Jake immediately says as he looks at Dirk.

“Oh don’t worry I wouldn’t dare touch him, he’s not my type.” Dirk replies as he pushes his legs wider.

 “Did you kill him?” Jake asks and he ignores what’s happening.

“So _concerned_ , what a good friend you are.” Dirk opens the tub and coats his fingers with it. “I trimmed my finger nails just for you-”He shows Jake three fingers before dipping his hand down. “-and the answer is no.” He answers before he presses his first finger inside Jake.

Jake expects to feel pain, maybe a burn, but it’s just strange, and foreign. “Wha-What did you do with him?” He asks ignoring the finger inside him as best he can.

Dirk laughs softly at Jake’s persistence as he adds another finger into his ass. “My younger brother took a liking to him.” He twists his fingers inside Jake and smirks when he moans. “In fact, he should be in a situation identical to this one at the moment.” He adds his third one into the mix and thrusts his fingers inside him slowly.

Jake moans again and he doesn’t understand why it feels so good. His traitorous body is already pushing against the fingers inside him. He wants to cry and yell and claw at the rope around his wrists more than anything, but all he can do is moan and gasp as the demon runs his fingers over the sensitive nerves inside him over and over again.

“Just so you know.” He begins. “I took the liberty of cleaning you out while you were taking your little nap.” He speeds up his thrusts and Jake shudders in pleasure. “I’m nice like that.” Dirk says before he slows his pace and finally pulls his fingers out. “And I guarantee you’ll enjoy what’s next.”

Jake feels violated, he’s sickened by what Dirk said and hates that he can’t fight him off.  His body craves touch and aches for more and he’s disgusted with himself. He watches Dirk as he spreads the liquid over his cock and hates the lust that washes over him as he waits for him to finish.  He hates how his cock twitches when the demon lifts his legs and leans over him. He despises the moans that fall from his lips when he feels the head of his cock pressed against his opening.

Dirk doesn’t bother teasing, already worked up from the way the hunter’s sinful moans played at his ears. He pushes in and groans, he’s tight, hot, and he’s already pushing back against him, silently begging to be fucked. He doesn’t deny the silent plea as he begins thrusting into Jake, slow and careful. Speeding up only when Jake whines and looks at him with pleading eyes.

He’s lost his will to care anymore; all he knows is pleasure and craving. His hate now turned to lust, his thoughts now a jumbled mess as he wishes Dirk would go faster.  His back arches and he leans into Dirk’s touches, he moans shamelessly as he wraps his legs around his waist as best as he can. Trying to drive him forward, make him go faster, anything to make the ache go away.

Dirk leans forward and kisses over his chest, digging his claws into Jake’s thighs, pulling him closer, pounding into him wildly. He licks and sucks at every section of skin he goes over, and when he pauses briefly to lift Jake’s legs over his shoulders, Jake whines instantly, bouncing and shifting his hips until Dirk starts back up.

Jake doesn’t feel shame when he whines for the demon to go faster. It doesn’t matter that he’s moaning constantly and craves Dirk’s touch. It feels too good and any self-control he once had is now completely gone. 

“Come on, Hunter beg for me.” Dirk slows down and goes at an agonizing pace. Jake whines loud and moans out. “Use your words.”

Jake moans, whines, and practically sobs out his plea. “Please, please, please go faster, please.” Jake tongue feels thick in his mouth as he begs.

“Perfect.” Dirk moans low as he picks up his pace again, going faster but still holding back. “Now tell me your nam-”

“Jake, it’s Jake; please, please fuck me harder, please.” He answers and begs before Dirk even finishes the question and it’s the most beautiful thing to watch him plea with abandon, begging him to go faster over and over and over again.

“Jake.” Dirk says his name and the way Jake moans in response is so lovely. He licks his lips and watches as Jake’s eyes follow it hungrily. “If you’re wondering, mine’s Dirk.”

It isn’t two seconds before Jake is moaning out his name, begging him and his name sounds delicious coming from his lips. “Dirk, Dirk, please, Dirk.” Jake’s voice is desperate and throaty and it makes his cock throb.

Dirk loves it and he doesn’t waste any more time teasing, he pulls out and turns Jake so he’s laid flat on his chest. He spreads his legs and pulls his back side up, leans in close and shoves back in hard and fast.  

Jake cries out in relief and pleasure as Dirk picks up his pace, he’s going faster and rougher than before. He calls out the demons name over and over, trying to push himself back to meet his thrusts but it’s impossible with his hands tied behind his back. His sweat slicked body drags across the floor each time Dirk pounds into him and it’s maddening.

“Untie…please, please, Dirk please. “ He pleads and finds instant relief when Dirk claws at the rope and frees him; Jake immediately pushes himself up, and drives himself back hard meeting up with Dirk’s thrusts clumsily until he finds a steady rhythm and it’s _beyond_ amazing.

“Oh God Dirk, yes, yes, yes.”  He moans and pants, his hands giving him the purchase he’s needed. His ass smacks against Dirk hard and loud each time he takes him in completely. His eyes roll back and he finally feels his orgasm building.

Dirk’s hands tighten around his waist as he drives into him, Jake’s insides twist in pleasure as he takes him in over and over. It’s sudden and intense when his orgasm crashes down on him, and he trembles as wave after wave of white hot pleasure courses through his body and he comes harder than he’s ever in his life. He screams out as he falls forward onto his arms, winded from the intensity of his orgasm.

Dirk is still pressed deep inside him and it’s the only thing keeping him from collapsing completely.  His orgasm finally settles and he takes a deep shaky breath, his throat burns from the yells and he feels light headed.  A few seconds pass with only the sound of his harsh breathing filling the room.

It’s not until Dirk shifts inside him does he realize his body isn’t reacting correctly. He should be over sensitive and tired but instead he’s on fire and he moans as Dirk moves against and inside him.

Jake is still hard and full of raw energy.

His body yearns for Dirk’s touch and the friction is delicious and Jake invites it eagerly. He pushes himself up and slides his torn shirt off before pressing his back against Dirk, sighing in pleasure as he finally feels Dirk’s body pressed against his.

He wraps his arms around Dirk’s head and digs his fingers into the demon’s hair. Dirk slides his hands up Jake’s body and licks over his shoulder, scrapping his teeth against him. He starts slow and Jake arches into his mouth, moans out his name, and tugs at his hair pulling him closer.

They continue at a steady pace, hips shifting, Jake gasping and groaning, he clutches onto dirk tightly, savoring and loving how his hands roam over his body.

When Dirk bites down, he cries out in ecstasy, it should hurt but instead it feels _amazing_.

He doesn’t have time to think about how wrong it is, because he’s enjoying it too much. He feels as Dirk’s tongue licks at the bite and suddenly the hunger to taste Dirk is strong. He whines and pulls Dirk‘s face to his, meeting him in a clumsy kiss. Tongue’s meet and he’s desperate to taste him completely, but the position they’re in makes it impossible.

Jake let’s go of Dirk’s hair and pulls himself away from Dirk. Dirk catches on fast as he sits back, while Jake quickly turns around and climbs into his lap. Their mouths connect again, it’s sloppy and desperate, and Jake needs it, he slides his tongue in Dirk’s mouth against his tongue, and moans into the kiss as he presses his body against Dirk’s and runs his hands over his shoulders.

Dirk responds eagerly, kissing back with just as much enthusiasm, gripping Jake’s hips as he guides him back over his cock. Once he feels the tip at his entrance Jake pushes himself down, loving the way it feels to be filled again. Dirk moans against him and he loves that he’s able to get that out of the demon.

Everything from the kissing, to the touching and how good Dirk feels inside him makes it almost overwhelming for Jake. It feels more definite than the first time and if he could coherently think, he’d wonder why.

Every nerve inside him is over stimulated and every shift sends a wave of pleasure through his body. He runs his hands over Dirk’s body and kisses over Dirk’s neck, everything sounds sharper with more clarity and the sound of Dirk entering him over and over again doesn’t keep him from hearing how fast Dirk’s heart is beating or his own.

He slides his tongue against Dirk’s body and he tastes indescribably good. A mix of sweat and salt and something else entirely that Jake wants to keep tasting. Jake doesn’t realize he’s bitten down on Dirk’s shoulder until there is blood filling his mouth and Dirk moans against his ear. He tastes amazing and Jake drinks from Dirk until he knows it’s enough somehow, he licks over the bite and doesn’t even question why that closes the wound.

He goes back to kissing Dirk, everything is hot and it’s too bright now, he closes his eyes as he bounces on Dirk. Dirk pulls him closer and moves faster, driving himself into Jake enthusiastically. Jake is now clinging to him, holding on for the ride, kissing with less direction and more hunger. He’s gasping and moaning against the kiss and there are tears running down his cheeks.

He presses his face in the crook of Dirk’s neck and hugs him tight, no longer able to kiss, able to move. Only hold and moan as Dirk fucks him so perfectly and makes him feel incredible pleasure it makes him forget who he is and he never wants this to end.

Time isn’t something Jake is able to grasp, he doesn’t know if it’s two seconds or two hours later when he finds that he can no longer breath. His entire body locks as Dirk continues his pace, rubbing inside him so perfectly and it’s too much. The pleasure mounts to a painful point and Jake feels as if he might die until his orgasm finally hits.

His eyes shoot open and everything is too bright, the sounds are too loud and he can taste the air around them. He’s shaking and crying and he gasps and moans and he clings to Dirk as he comes a second time.

Dirk holds Jake firmly as he rides through the most intense orgasm he’s ever experienced. Jake tightens around him and Dirk presses himself all the way in one last time before he comes inside Jake. He moans Jake’s name as he fills him, finishing the final part of their union.

Jake trembles in Dirk’s arms as the pleasure rides over him, he feels incredibly worn and tired and when the pleasure runs its course his entire body tingles. His eyes flutter shut and he passes out on top of Dirk, sagging against him.

Dirk holds him and pets his hair gently, closing his eyes and just holding him for a moment. After a while he lets Jake down on the floor and pulls out, he looks over Jake and smirks, he looks so peaceful  now, his lips slightly parted and his teeth poking out.

His ears are already changing their outer appearance and Dirk knows it won’t be long before he completely turns. He runs his hand over Jake’s cheek and sighs; he knows Jake will be a beautiful demon. He also knows that when Jake wakes up he won’t be happy, will probably want to kill him and he’ll have to learn that this was a gift rather than a curse.

Dirk leans back and stretches; he grabs his jeans and stands up pulling them on. He grabs Jake’s torn shirt and tosses it over him before picking him up.

Jake will realize that this is what perfection is, he’ll come to understand that humans are wrong, and one day he’ll _thank_ him for this.

Dirk is sure of that.


End file.
